Precious Moments
by fia's rapier
Summary: "You don't go to a house, you build a home." One-shot series based from my previous story, Precious Hello.
1. Remembrance

**A/N:** Hello everyone! I am very happy that you liked my previous story, Precious Hello so I am gonna write a couple of one-shots about Naruto and Hinata's lives from the time of the Last til the 700th chapter and possible even Boruto the Movie. The chapters will be in random order but are interconnected. Please do enjoy! :)

* * *

 **I. Remembrance**

For most people, the month of October was just another month in the calendar that filled the year. It was the 10th month and was usually the time people started looking forward to the upcoming year end. As a shinobi, Hinata also thought that way as well, except on one special day that her and her husband usually celebrated.

It had been already a few years after the fourth shinobi war.. and even though a lot of things have already changed and people were moving forward, the consequences of the war still hung in the air for most people who took part in it. And ever since that fateful event in her life, the month of October hadn't been the same – it wasn't an ordinary month now, nor was it only remembered as the month Naruto Uzumaki was born. It held a different meaning for her and for all the people of Konoha.. even the ninja world – it was the time they would remember their loved ones who have died to protect the world, to remember the time spent with them and the adventures they had.. it was the day they remembered how much they loved them, even if they already knew that fact every day. For her, it was nice to be reminded every once in a while about the time that they were here and remember how much they were loved… are still loved.

Hinata sighed and she sped up her pace as she held the object she was holding tighter. The weather was nice today and the sun was out, but even with it she still felt the opposite. Her heart only sunk some more once she arrived. There was always a distinct feeling of longing whenever she remembered and it never really went away.

"H-hello nii-san. I'm sorry I only visited today," she started, placing the flowers over the grave of someone she held dear. "I haven't spoken to you in a while, but I know you already knew what has been happening since the war ended."

Hinata sighed, "Hanabi is already a chuunin. It took a while for another exam to commence after the last but it went smoothly. Konoha hosted this chuunin exam again as well and I was a proctor along with Shikamaru-kun.

Father also talked about you during my last visit in the compound. I think he misses you very much," she chucked, her hand running through each lines in Neji's grave gently. "He also told the elders that they should demolish the branch and the main house so that everyone can be equal and now they are devising a way to make sure that the Hyuuga secrets will be kept even without the caged bird seal. I hope you are happy with this news Neji-nii."

A lone tear escaped her eye as she looked at the grave of her dear cousin who died protecting her during the war. It had been years but Hinata never felt less guilty that he died protecting her. She lost count on how many times she felt helpless as she cried night after night days after the war ended – flooded with endless nightmares and flashbacks of him dying before her very eyes.. because of her.

Even so she had to move forward – she didn't want to waste her cousin's death nor did she want to live in constant guilt because of the nightmare that had already passed. Thankfully her husband was there to hold her when she couldn't take it.

"I had a feeling you would come," came a voice she knew all too well. A small smile crept into her face as she said an old familiar face. "Hello, Kurenai-sensei. Are you visiting Asuma-san today too?"

Kurenai chuckled and looked at the sky, a habit she always had for as long as she knew him. "The old man needs some company every now and then. I'm surprised Naruto isn't with you this time. He never missed any visits as far as I know."

Hinata smiled kindly at her old sensei, "He is on a mission and is supposed to come back later today."

"Ah."

Both sat in comfortable silence as Hinata proceeded on cleaning Neji's grave. They offered their silent prayers and over the duration of the visit, Kurenai observed Hinata's varying facial expression as she looked at the grave and she knew that like her, Hinata also had already let go of the resentment they both had when their loved ones died. Hinata's mouth opened a bit but closed along with her eyes as she let go of a breath she was holding. Kurenai knew she wanted to say some words but couldn't figure out what to say.

She knew the feeling all too well, because sometimes, words were not needed to express how one felt.

"I could never get used to it. But I guess death taught things that you never knew was possible," Kurenai started as she stared back again to the clouds. "I couldn't cope with the loss at first. But I realized that when he died, he took a huge part of me with him.. and I gained a part of him in me as well."

Hinata looked at Kurenai, absorbing every word she said. It was the first time her old sensei ever opened this much again, even with all the years she knew her. Nevertheless she smiled, "Naruto-kun always told me that the ones we love never truly leave us.. and that they are always with us for as long as we let them," she responded.

Kurenai turned to face her and chuckled, "Well he is right. Mirai is the treasure that Asuma left me when he died. And as much as I would like for her to have grown knowing her father, it was enough that I always made her remember what he was as a person."

"I miss Nii-san every day," Hinata opened up, her eyes fixed upon the flowers she had put on the grave. "I never really got over it. Oftentimes I tell myself that his death was meaningful and that he was free now. But even if I had myself believing such things, I know in my heart that it isn't the same as what I really feel."

"Hinata," Kurenai started, hugging her former student. "Death may take away a life, but your heart knows to keep Neji alive as long as it beats."

"H-hai, I j-just wish he was here. There are a lot of things I wanted to tell him and a lot of things I wanted to share."

"Have you told Naruto yet?"

Hinata looked at her sensei, wide-eyed. "E-eeh, sensei, how did you know? D-did S-sakura – "

"No, your movement and the way you carry yourself was enough for me to find out. I am also a mother."

"I-I just found out today before I came here," Hinata said, twiddling her fingers. "I-I still cannot believe it."

Kurenai chucked. "Eventually it will become apparent and you will feel the effects of having the baby inside you. I can tell you that your husband will be ecstatic when he finds out."

"I f-feel afraid though… I feel scared and excited at the same time."

"That's how you're supposed to feel, silly girl."

* * *

Night time came as Naruto slipped through the doors of the house he had been sharing with his wife. He expected her to be asleep by now, because he arrived back in Konoha late and took his precious time visiting the graves of the loved ones they lost because of the war. It was the first time in a few years that he didn't visit with Hinata.

He found her sleeping in the couch with a peaceful look on her face that he couldn't help but smile. Naruto tiptoed quietly and approached her sleeping form, planting a kiss on her forehead and brushing the stray locks of hair away from her face. He couldn't keep his eyes off her form.. because it was when she was asleep that all her worries and fears were replaced by peace and the creases in her forehead disappear. And as Hinata always wakes up earlier than him he always savoured the times he could watch her sleep.

After a while, Naruto debated waking her up, but thought otherwise. Even so, he didn't want her to sleep in here when she would be more comfortable in their bed, so he lifted her up.

Hinata stirred and her eyes opened slightly as he made his way to their room. "Okaeri, anata. I'm sorry that I wasn't able to stay up to greet you."

He gave her a huge grin and kissed her forehead. "Don't worry Hime. I'm sorry I came home late, visited some old friends you know?"

Hinata closed her eyes again and snuggled closer to him. "Mhhmmm."

Both of them fell silent as they arrived in their room. As Naruto lowered her into the bed, she clung tightly to him and he found her wide, lavender eyes staring at his. "I don't want you to leave."

Naruto chuckled, "I still need to change Hime. You can go on ahead and sleep."

She seemed to realize his dilemma and closed her eyes again as she held onto him more tightly. "Naruto-kun.."

When she didn't continue, Naruto carefully tucked her wife and stroked her hair until her breathing evened out. Today was rather exhausting for him and visiting loved ones who died because of the war did not make his mood any chipper. He knew that everyone who participated in the war had the same sentiments as him, even his wife. And no matter how many years have passed he knew that like him, Hinata also shared the same feelings he had. The war was brutal, and even after many years the consequences it brought for those like him would never be truly gone.

Neji's death had always been the very turning point of the war, but even after all these years he never got over the fact that he would never see him again. He still wanted him to witness these moments they were experiencing now. With a sigh he looked at Hinata and cupped her cheek, drawing strength from her. He knew death ends a life, but not a relationship and he always tried to remember these when he felt overwhelmed by the sadness and the sinking feeling of not having a loved one physically here.

Even so, he didn't know how to thank Neji for everything.

Especially for giving him the chance to cherish and protect her as well.

* * *

 **A/N:** If you have any suggestions/head-cannon/anything you want to see in these series please let me know so I can include them. I will also include Boruto, Himawari and people from the Naruto-verse in this so as to give you an idea on how I imagined things from after the war up until the 700th (and Boruto the Movie). Thank you kindly for any review you will leave me and please be kind in offering suggestions/pointers for improvement. I am also looking for a BETA if anyone is willing to help me. :)


	2. Troublesome

**A/N:** Hello again! Sorry it took me a while to update. This one is because of ForsakenMythr2012's suggestion, but with a different take. It is a light chapter but I hope you enjoy!

* * *

 **II. Troublesome**

It was an early Saturday morning in the Leaf. The sun shined brightly over the houses and structures that made Konoha, and the birds chirped merrily as they welcomed the day. Shinobi who were coming home from different missions entered the gates while those who were waiting for their comrades and teammates stood silently near its entrance before they begin on their respective missions. Hyuuga Hinata stopped running near the entrance, almost out of breath as she arrived in front of guardhouse.

"Yo, Hinata. Why are you in such a hurry in this fine morning?" Kotetsu Hagane asked, watching her from the guardhouse.

"Good morning Hinata," Izumo Kamizuki greeted, waving his hand as he smiled. He then glared at his partner and best friend, and nudged his ribs, "Stop snooping Kotetsu, she is probably waiting for Naruto to come home from his mission."

Hinata blushed and smiled back as she waved at them, "Good morning Izumo-san, Kotetsu-san. I am waiting for Naruto-kun to come home, yes."

"Oh, nice guess Izumo. Can't wait to see your boyfriend huh, Hinata-san?" Kotetsu smiled at her teasingly, his head resting on his palm.

Hinata's blush deepened, "H-hai."

"Ah, young love," Izumo responded.

"You sound like an old man Izumo."

"Look who's talking, baka. You're older than me so that makes you even worse," Izumo stated, pointing his finger at his partner. "Hell you can't even flirt with girls even if your life depended on it."

"Nani?! Say that again!"

Hinata smiled at the duo as they continued their squabble. It was no surprise that she was waiting for Naruto to arrive from his 2 week mission in Suna. She herself just returned from her last mission yesterday when Kakashi, the Rokudaime, told her that he will be coming home today. She woke up early and already went to the gates after getting ready, much to the amusement of her father and younger sister. She was about to stop them when she heard a loud, obnoxious voice coming from outside, catching everyone's attention.

"Hinataaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa~" a very cheerful figure screamed as he ran towards Hinata, clearly overjoyed to see her. He gave her a very tight hug as his team mates, Sakura and Shikamaru, came into view.

"Ne ne Naruto, stop being so loud early in the morning," Sakura said as she walk towards them. "You're gonna strangle Hinata to death."

"Mendokusai," Shikamaru muttered under his breath. "You're causing a huge stir and now everyone is looking at us, baka."

"Hey it's not my fault! I haven't seen Hinata-chan in two weeks!" Naruto pouted at them, still not letting go of a very embarrassed Hinata. "And you're the one to talk Shikamaru! You were all googly eyed at Temari-chan when we were in Suna!"

"Hai, hai. Stop being so loud Naruto, you'll wake up the whole village." Sakura sighed and pushed Shikamaru forward, "Want to join us? We're gonna get some breakfast at Ichiraku's before we head to Kakashi-sensei to report about the mission."

"Of course, I missed Ichiraku ramen!" Naruto blurted as he dragged Hinata towards the direction of Ichiraku, much to the amusement of the two who followed suit.

The four of them proceeded on their trip after they greeted Izumo and Kotetsu, with Sakura and Shikamaru going back to their usual chatter about the mission specifics. The over-ecstatic Naruto on the other hand has proceeded on telling Hinata all about the mission and how he missed her doing those times while Hinata listened attentively, her hand wrapped around his.

"And then yesterday before we went home Gaara made us examine the taijutsu of the genin in training," Naruto continued as they entered the shop but stopped when he saw the familiar place. His eyes lit up as he dragged Hinata inside the stall. "Oi old man Teuchi and Ayame-san, I'm home!"

"Naruto, welcome back!" Teuchi responded, greeting his loyal customer. "And I see you brought Hinata along."

"Goodmorning Naruto, Hinata," Ayame responded from inside the kitchen.

"Sorry for being very loud this early Teuchi-san," Sakura apologized as she entered the shop with Shikamaru.

"I'm actually very glad to see you all. I hope the mission went well. So what do you guys want to eat today?"

The four of them sat down and proceeded on giving their orders. While eating, Naruto told Hinata about how close Shikamaru and Temari were while they were in Suna, still oblivious, much to Shikamaru's chagrin.

"… and the two of them are always together during the time of our stay," Naruto continued. "I think Shikamaru has a crush on Temari, and she is quite a scary woman."

"Alright Naruto, it seems you never got the situation," Shikamaru started blushing, "Temari and I are together so there is no need to say those embarrassing stuff in public."

"It was quite a sight, Shikamaru," Sakura giggled.

"Yeah yeah, troublesome people," Shikamaru replied, wanting the conversation to end.

But Sakura's face suddenly lit up, "speaking of crushes.. is she your first crush Shikamaru?"

"I don't even know. The troublesome woman somehow got to me," he sighed, blush deepening. This wasn't going to end soon.

"I see," Sakura giggled. "Well, we don't need any details as long as you are happy. I bet Ino is still teasing you about it, she told me that she couldn't believe you would choose a woman that is exactly like your mother."

"Troublesome if you ask me," Shikamaru responded. "I didn't even have a crush on her. It just happened."

"Eh, Shikamaru opening up," Sakura giggled as both Naruto and Hinata listened to the conversation.

"Well, I only had a crush on Sakura-chan before I got together with Hinata, but let me think," Naruto chirped in, closing his eyes as he contemplated.

".. and we all knew that Hinata only had a crush on you since we were kids, right Hinata?"

"H-hai," Hinata nodded, blushing.

"That's a very long time to have a crush on someone."

"Y-you as well, Sakura-san. You've had a crush on Sasuke-kun since we were kids," Hinata responded, much to Sakura's surprise.

"W-well, that's true. Was there even a time a girl caught your attention more than ramen did Naruto?"

"I don't think so, for him other girls are worth less than his ramen," Shikamaru joined in, after finishing his meal.

Naruto deeply contemplated, "Actually, there was one time a girl caught my attention. She was really graceful and beautiful, but I never had a chance to talk to her. We were still genin then."

"Nani?" All three of them were surprised by Naruto's revelation and looked at him expectantly, even Hinata looked at him curiously. She never thought Naruto would have a crush on someone else given his obsession with Sakura back then.

"Well, yeah. I was in a mission with Kiba, Shino and Hinata," Naruto started, brow furrowed as he tried to remember. "I woke up in the middle of the night and saw an amazing woman near the waterfall as she danced or something. But I fell and startled her, and she vanished."

"What? How come you never told me any of this baka Naruto?" an exasperated Sakura replied.

"Well, I didn't think it was even worth mentioning. I mean, I mentioned it to Kiba and all, Hinata was also there…" Naruto put his hands on the back of his head, smiling, "You should have seen her! She was beautiful and graceful and .. I never saw anything like it!" he continued.

As Naruto tried to tell Sakura about the mysterious woman, Shikamaru noticed a certain Hyuga becoming redder and redder as they continued, her eyes on the ground. With a smirk, he suddenly realized who the mystery girl was as his mind started working.

"Eh, I think I know who you are taking about.. even Hinata does." he said in a singsong voice.

"W-what a-are you t-talking a-about Shikamaru-kun?"

"Nani Shikamaru? How come you know her? You have to tell me!" Naruto asked, eagerly awaiting a response from the Nara genius. Even Sakura couldn't help but get quiet as she watched the whole scenario.

"Why not ask Hinata, I'm sure she can give you a clue," he smirked at the blond.

Naruto turned his attention to his girlfriend who was red as a tomato. "You know her, Hinata-chan?"

"…"

Hinata didn't respond and kept her eyes on the floor. "Ne, Shikamaru, you have to tell me!" he looked at the Nara expectantly.

"I thought it was obvious Naruto no baka," Sakura finally chirped in, giggling.

"Eh?"

Shikamaru sighed, "You are hopeless, Naruto. But since you asked, you just need to look at your girlfriend."

… and as Naruto looked at Hinata he finally understood. He felt his cheeks blush and then loudly asked her in front of the whole Ichiraku why she didn't tell him.

Hinata fainted again after a long time, Shikamaru closed his eyes smirked. _Ah, revenge for being troublesome is sweet._

* * *

 **A/N:** If you have any more suggestions or scenes you would like to see let me know. But to give you and idea, the next one is about Daddy Naruto. :) Reviews will be appreciated and any improvements/opinions will be welcomed. I also am looking for a beta. Thanks for reading the story!


End file.
